1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gate driving module and a gate-in-panel, and more specifically, to a gate driving module and a gate-in-panel that reduce a number of TFTs by sharing a pull-down TFT and thereby reduce a thickness of a bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's information technology era, the technology associated with flat display devices, such as information contained in electrical signals in the form of visual images, is rapidly evolving. In particular, research to develop thinner and lighter flat display devices with less power consumption is ongoing.
Flat display devices include liquid-crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electro luminescence display (ELD) devices, electro-wetting display (EWD) devices and organic light-emitting display (OLED) devices.
Among these, an OLED device displays images by using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) that are self-luminous. Such an OLED device includes two or more organic light-emitting diodes that emit light of different colors, such that colorful images can be displayed without additional color filters as in other devices such as LCD devices. In addition, since an OLED device requires no separate light source, it can be lighter and thinner and has a wider viewing angle than an LCD device. Further, an OLED device has a response speed which is at least one thousand times faster than an LCD device, so that it barely leaves afterimages.
Such an OLED device displays images by applying voltage to a gate line to turn on a scan transistor. When the scan transistor is turned on, the voltage is applied via a data line to turn on a driving transistor. When the driving transistor is turned on, current flows through the driving transistor to turn on an organic light-emitting diode. To perform these functions, a gate driving module for applying voltage to the gate line is required.
The conventional gate driving module has shortcomings in that it includes a large number of TFTs for driving gate lines, and thus the bezel of the gate driving module is thicker. In addition, because the conventional gate driving module has a thick bezel, it is difficult for viewers to get immersed in the content displayed on the screen, and the overall volume of the panel is increased. In addition, the existing gate driving module has the problem in that it requires a large number of Qb nodes and inverters for driving the gate lines.